Just a hug
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: Felicity is having a very bad day, and Oliver is there to talk to... Olicity story hope you'll like it! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak

_'A friend, a lover... sometimes is a hug all you need from them.'_

* * *

**_Just a hug_**

* * *

In the basement of the new club Verdant in the Glades, Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire, the vigilantly or The Hood, was training again, without a shirt. He was doing push-ups with one hand when Felicity Smoak, busts in.

Oliver looks up, her hair is frazzled and she looks like she's just seen Harry Potter flying around on his broomstick. He gets up from the floor and walks to Felicity.

She is pacing around, before turning around sharp, only to come face to face with Oliver's broad, scared chest.

He holds her by her shoulders, looking at her with a concerned face. 'Whoah...everything okay, Felicity?' Asks Oliver with his hands still on her shoulders. He can see that she is flustered but chooses to ignore that fact.

'Wha..ye..ahh...Hii..' Felicity tries to say, it's a bit difficult to not get distracted when the Oliver Queen is walking around shirtless. She blushes a bit.

'Hi.' Oliver says with his smile. 'So, what's going on?' He asks gently leading her to her chair. Before Felicity has time to answer Oliver has already gotten a chair himself and is sitting very close to her, holding her hands softly. He looks her in the eyes and waits patient for her to start talking.

'Well, you know how the weather is rainy and when it rains you get wet and then cold and on top of that it's also windy... But of course you wouldn't know that, because you always have someone to drive you around, not that you are spoiled or something I mean you are just very rich...' Felicity starts to ramble.

Oliver smiles a bit shaking his head, sometimes she just doesn't stop talking at all. It's actually very cute to see, how she begins to ramble when she's nervous.

'Felicity.' He tries to interrupt her.

'But then again, on that island I don't think you had a car or someone to drive you around, so you must know how much rain can irritate a person.' Felicity is still rambling.

'Felicity.' He says a little harder now.

'Yes.' She asks with a small voice, a blonde curl falls over her eyes. Oliver gently puts the curl behind her ear, while his hand lingers there he asks 'You know you can tell me about your day right?'

'Yes of course, you told me I could...' She answers.

'So, tell me about you day.' He replies to her, still holding her hands.

* * *

Felicity takes a deep breath before she start telling Oliver about her day. 'Okay, at work my boss became mad at me that I didn't do enough, because I'm working on all these projects for you, don't feel sorry, I want to work on those projects for you, but because I do my actual job got a bit neglected and he fired me... then when I cleaned my office or actually your office, because you know you're my boss so my office it actually your office...' Felicity starts again...

'You cleaned your office.' Oliver interrupts her rambling.

'Ow yes sorry, back to the story.. So I cleaned my or your office and went home, then my car didn't work and I had to walk all the way home.. and while I was walking it started raining, not just a little rain, no a lot of rain. So I started running and then this guy bumps against me and I fall on the ground. My glasses fell off and I can only see a blur of someone stealing my purse...' Felicity tells, starting to sniffle a bit.

'That guy knows everything about me now, my address, he has my phone, my keys everything.' She sniffles a bit looking down.

'So, I got fired, I got soaked and I got robbed...' A tear falls down her cheek.

Oliver brushes the tear away with his thumb, and cups her cheek.

'Listen to me, for your work, I'm sorry that you got fired because of your work here but I can speak to your boss or I can actually pay you for the work you do for the hood. For getting soaked I also know something, I have a spare shirt and some sweats here, you can change into that. And for your purse, I will have a new security system set at your apartment, the locks will be changed and tonight I will sleep on your couch... tomorrow we are going to get you a new purse with a matching tablet, alright? Oliver proposes.

Felicity sniffles a bit more. 'Yeah... Thank you Oliver.' She says.

"No problem." He says smiling. 'Now come here.'

And Oliver's pulls her in a hug. His strong arms around her waist, and her arm around his neck. Her head pressed against his shoulder as she seeks his warmth...

'Thank you.' Felicity says again with her head pressed against his shoulder.

_Sometimes you just need a hug._

* * *

**This is my first arrow fanfic, I love the show. I hope you liked the story, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the possible grammar mistakes. Should I continue this story? Tell me what you think please!**

**X Nilracmiracle**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't know how to thank you all enough for the reviews! Every time I read my mail, I had a big smile on my face :) thank you for your comments on what I can do better I really appreciate that._**

**_Here is the next chapter, I wrote this at 4:30 but I had inspiration :) hope you'll like it!_**

**_X Nilracmiracle_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Magical herb tea?_**

* * *

Oliver pulls back from the hug to look at her. Her hair is a mess and her mascara is all under her eyes. He can see that she is cold, her clothes are still soaked from the rain.

'Let me get you something dry to wear, alright.' Oliver says. All she can do is nod.

Oliver lets go of her hands and immediately she misses his warmth, she wraps her arm around herself to keep herself as warm as possible. The basement of Verdant isn't exactly a warm place.

Oliver comes back with a grey t-shirt, that is obviously not her size, and a couple of sweatpants.

'Here, go change yourself before you get a cold.' He says giving her the clothes. She grabs the clothes from Olivers hands and stands up.

'Thank you.' She says with a small smile. He smiles back gently and Felicity walks to the bathroom to change. As soon as Felicity is out of sight Oliver calls Diggle, his personal bodyguard (not that he needs one).

'With me, can you make sure the alarm company, places a new alarm tomorrow at Felicity's apartment.' He asks.

'Sure, but why the sudden extra interest in Felicity's safety, I mean I know you like her..' Diggle says.

'She was robbed today.' Oliver explains choosing to ignore Diggle's answer about him liking Felicity.'you also need to call someone to change the locks, that bastard also stole her keys.' Oliver says to Diggle.

'So, this is what happens when I take a day off.' Diggle jokes. Only Oliver doesn't think the joke is very funny.

"We need to find out who did this, so that the hood can bring him a visit." Oliver says.

"Oliver, I know you're upset about what happened to Felicity, because you promised to protect her. But involving the hood in this would be a bit to much. This is a case, the police should handle." Diggle tries to reason with Oliver.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Oliver says.

"I know." Diggle replies to him.

"Tell me when it's done." And he hangs up.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Felicity walks back in, she wears his grey shirt and sweatpants. Oliver shakes his head to keep himself from staring at her. If he had to describe her in one word it would be _beautiful._

'Are you feeling a bit better already?' asks Oliver walking towards her.

'Euhmm well yeah, your clothes are a bit too big... Not that you are fat or something, because obviously you are not fat. You mostly have a lot of muscle, not that I look at something like that...' Felicity rambles.

Oliver smiles and shakes his head a bit. 'It's okay Felicity, I didn't expect my clothes to fit you.' He says.

'Well obviously they don't.' Felicity says a bit blushing.

'Why don't you sit down and then I will make a cup of tea for you.' Oliver suggests.

'Alright, are you going to make me you're magical herb tea or something like that. Because that would be totally unnecessary, because I'm not dying from a poison or anything...' Felicity starts.

'I'm going to make you some earl grey tea, not anything magical.' Oliver laughs a bit.

'Okidoki.' Felicity say shuffling forward in her way too big clothes. She sits on the couch and Oliver brings her a blanket before making some tea.

'Thanks.' She murmurs.

'No problem.' He answers before walking away to make some tea.

* * *

Oliver comes back with two mugs. 'Here you go.' He says while giving her a cup of tea.

'And again thank you very much.' She says sipping from her warm tea. Oliver sees that Felicity still shivers a bit.

'Are you still cold?' He asks concerned.

She looks up only to see Oliver staring at her with a concerned look. 'We..ll.. ye...know...' She starts.

'Are you cold, Felicity?' Oliver asks again.

'Yes, a little bit.' She finally answers. Oliver puts his mug down and sits closer to Felicity, he puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. She puts her head on his shoulders and cuddles as close as possible to him.

'You're very hot.' She says. Oliver looks up.

'Thanks I think.' He says hesitantly.

"Ow... I didn't mean that you are hot, which you obviously totally are, but more like you are very warm." Felicity rambles a bit, trying to hide her nervousness.

Oliver laughs a bit. 'Thank you Felicity.' He says.

'Yes, I will stop talking now.' She says. Oliver chuckles' a bit.

'You don't have to stop talking you know.' He says. 'It's actually kind of cute, how you start talking so much when you're nervous.' He says looking down at her. He can see her face becoming a bit red..

'Euhh thanks I think.' She answers, cuddling closer to him.

* * *

'Can you stay here for a bit, I need a quick shower and after that I will take you home, is that okay with you?' Olivers asks, when he is sure that she is warm enough.

'Yeah sure sounds great.' Felicity says. 'Not the showering part I meant the part that you are bringing me home, that came out very wrong...' She says.

Oliver laughs, 'Okay, I'm going to take a shower and I will be right back to bring you home.' He says.

'Okay, good luck showering.' She jokes.

'I think I will manage.' He says standing up. She immediately misses his warmth while he walks upstairs to take a quick shower before he brings her home.

_Oliver Queen is a special man_, she thinks.

* * *

_**Almost every review said to continue this story, so I did :) Hope you'll like it! And please review what you think of it, reviews are there to learn from for me. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the possible grammar mistakes.**_

_**X Nilracmiracle**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I don't know how to thank you all enough for all those amazing reviews, Thank you soo much! It means a lot that people like the stories I write ;) KatShannon and HubiBlue asked for some more Diggle in the story, so I put a little bit more Diggle in this chapter. Hope you'll like it and please tell me what you think of it!**_

_**X Nilracmiracle**_

* * *

_'Justice cannot be for one side alone, but must be for both.'_

_Eleanor Roosevelt _

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Housevisit_**

Felicity is sitting on the couch in a lightbrown blanket waiting for Oliver, who is showering. She can hear and looks up to see the door opening and Diggle walking in.

"Felicity!" He says, concern visible on his face. "I got Oliver's call, are you okay?" He asks worried, Felicity is a part of the team and even though she doesn't go on all those dangerous missions and Oliver promised he would keep her safe, he still worries about her.

"Hi Diggle, Yeah I'm fine." She says from the couch.

"Good, Oliver got me worried when he asked me to make sure the alarm and locks at your apartment got changed." He explained.

"He asked that? I didn't even know that." Felicity says. She is flattered that Oliver would go so far to make sure she is safe. "That's really nice of him."

"Were is Oliver?" Diggle questions.

"He is taking a quick shower, he had been training." Felicity explains to Diggle.

Just at that moment Oliver is coming back from the shower.

"Hey Diggle." He says as soon as he sees Diggle standing with Felicity.

"Hello, are you going to take her home?" Diggle asks.

"Yes, I will." Oliver says.

"You guys know that I can hear you right?" Felicity says to let them know that she is still there.

"Yes I know, come on, let's take you home." Oliver says walking to Felicity to help her off the couch.

"That sounded dirty..." Says Felicity, but then she realizes what she just said. "Ow god, not that you are dirty or anything, or that I'm thinking dirty or just forget I said that." Felicity says. Oliver and Diggle share a smile, knowing that she is okay. Oliver helps Felicity standing up. Oliver gives her his jacket to keep her warm.

"Bye Diggle!" She yells while waving to him. Diggle chuckles. "Bye Felicity."

Diggle is watching Oliver and Felicity with a smile, wondering when they will realize that they like each other.

Oliver and Felicity walk together to her car, because she brought it with her when she arrived here and Oliver only has his motorcycle.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity arrive at her apartment and like a real gentleman, Oliver walks her to her door. She opens the door and Oliver walks past her inside. "Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, just checking to be sure." He answers as he comes back. Felicity steps inside and closes the door. "Why?, afraid for some secret ninja's to attack" Felicity says joking. Oliver smiles a bit at her joke.

"You don't have to stay you know." She says. "Not that I don't want you to stay but I don't want to be a burden to you, I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Felicity." He says and steps forward to place his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere until your apartment has a new alarm and new locks, and you're not a burden I want to stay. Okay?" He says.

She nods, speechless and let me say one thing, Felicity Meghan Smoak is not often speechless. Oliver lets go of her shoulders and steps back.

"Alright, do you want something to eat?" He asks. She frowns looking at him. "What?" He asks confused by the look on her face.

"Do you even know how to cook?" She questions. "You lived on an island for five years, I doubt they had a microwave there or a supermarket."

"You got a point there." He says. "But I know how to use a phone and order some takeout." Felicity has to smile about that.

* * *

Half an hour later they are sitting next to each other on the couch with a warm pizza watching a movie. Oliver looks at Felicity, she is smiling because of something funny in the movie. To be honest he wasn't looking at the movie at all if somebody would ask him what it was about he would have no idea. He was focused on the beautiful blonde IT geek to his side.

_'Could Diggle be right? Does he really likes her?... I like Felicity Smoak...' _Oliver thinks realizing that he has grown quite fond of the blond, IT girl sitting next to him.

Felicity feels Oliver staring at her and she turned her head. "What." She asked only to realize that that sounded a bit harsh. "I mean, why are you looking at me like that." She says trying to hide her blush by turning her head to the floor. Oliver says nothing but gently grabs her chin and turns her head so that she is looking at him again.

She can see something in his eyes and before she knows it she can feel his lips brushing against her very light. She closes her eyes and her arms came around his neck as she pulls him closer. Oliver pulls back to breathe and looks in her eyes. Felicity looks at him with a surprised look on her face and a blush. He gives one more light kiss to her lips and pulls her close. Her head resting on his shoulder. Felicity snuggles close and Oliver tightens his arm around her. Watching the movie they slowly doze of.

And that is how they fell asleep that night.

_Together_

* * *

**_Thank you for all the reviews! I will do my best to update as soon as possible but my exams are coming very close and that comes first, hope you all understand that. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I love to read all your reviews!_**

**_Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language._**

**_X Nilracmiracle_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I know I said I had exams but I had some free periods at school and I felt sorry that you may have to wait so long for a new update. So I'm writing as much as possible and I will try to upload some chapters if I have time. Again thank you for all the reviews, and thank you to all the people who wished me good luck with my exams :)**_

_**I also discovered some spelling mistakes in the last chapter, so I changed that and I got an idea for that chapter so I added some new lines in the chapter :)**_

_**Well, enough talking. Here is the new chapter and I promise the Olicity romance is just beginning. Chapter five will have a little bit more romance in it! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think of it :)**_

_**X Nilracmiracle**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"It's like everyone tells a story about themselves inside their own head. _

_Always. All the time. _

_That story makes you what you are. _

_We build ourselves out of that story."_

_― Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind_

* * *

_**BREAKFAST OR A DANCING DIGGLE?**_

* * *

The sun was shining through the curtains of Felicity's living room. Oliver opens his eyes to see that he is not at home.

'Where am I' he tries to remember. He feels a warm weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he sees Felicity sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and he starts to remember: the robbery, her bad day, the takeout and not to forget the kiss... That amazing kiss! Her soft colored lips on his; her arms around his neck pulling him close.

Felicity's blond curls cascaded around his shoulder. Her glasses are on the table and his arm is around her waist. He doesn't want to get up, but he knows that Felicity will freak out if she is sleeping on her couch with him.

He carefully untangles himself from Felicity, trying not to wake her up. Once freed, he walks to her kitchen. Light filled the room, reflecting off of the white walls. In the corner you could see a round wooden table with four chairs. A couple of red, yellow and pink flowers were standing on the counter in a vase with water. Oliver smiles, this kitchen was exactly Felicity, bright and vibrant.

* * *

Slowly she opens her eyes, she is laying on her couch. 'Mmhh... I slept on the couch...' She mumbles to herself, trying to remember how she fell asleep on the couch. Everything about the day before comes rushing back.

'Oliver?! Oh god what did I do?! I kissed my boss!' Felicity starts panicking. Searching for her glasses, she doesn't that Oliver is standing in the kitchen making some breakfast. He hears Felicity talking to herself and decides to walk to the living room to see if everything is okay. He pauses in the threshold to watch her. He can see that she is panicking as soon as she remembers the kiss from last night and he hopes that she doesn't regret it, because he doesn't.

"Felicity, everything okay?" He asks as he approaches her standing up from leaning on the threshold.

"Whaa!" She screams falling from the couch. "Stop giving me a heart attack with your secret ninja skills, you scared the..." Only then she realizes that Oliver is in her house watching her with a smirk as he stands next to the couch.

"Oliver!" She says more to herself than to Oliver.

"That's me." He smiles. Turning around he walks back to the kitchen. "Do you want some toast?" He calls to her from the kitchen.

Felicity frowns and picks herself up off the floor. She walks into the kitchen only to find Oliver making eggs and toast. "You are cooking... in my house" she exclaims, surprised that playboy billionaire Oliver Queen could cook something.

"I know." He says. He puts some eggs and toast on a plate and hands it to her.

"Here you go, now sit and eat," he says, leading her to the table to sit down. Once Felicity is sitting at the table, still looking at him in surprise, he grabs a plate for himself and sits down opposite from her. Felicity is still staring at him and he waves his hand in front of her face.

"You look like you've just seen Diggle dancing around in a dress." He says. "You should start eating before it gets cold."

She snaps out of her trance. "Yeah..." She starts eating. "This is so weird..." She thinks. "What is weird?" Oliver asks.

"Did I say that out loud?!" She replies. "Well I mean I'm sitting here, eating breakfast made by Oliver Queen, who is a billionaire and famous and my boss... And you're sitting here..." She rambles. "Not that I mind! I mean I like it that you are here..." She says

"Well you were sleeping very peacefully so I decided not to wake you and instead I made you breakfast." He says.

She blushes remembering how they fell asleep. Oliver sees her pink cheeks and smiles.

When they are done eating, Oliver stands up to collect the plates but Felicity grabs his wrist. "No, you cooked; I clean." She says. She realizes that she is still holding his wrist and quickly releases it. She picks up the plates and brings them to the counter.

"So, what is mister Hood doing today?" Felicity asks trying to forget the awkward tension in the room.

"Well, I need to go to the club and you need to come with me I also promised to take a certain blonde, beautiful girl purse shopping." He says, gazing at Felicity. She sees him looking at her and blushes.

She stands up from the table. ' You can do this Felicity' she thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath she walks to Oliver and with all the courage she has and a red head from blushing she kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls away Oliver is quick to grab her wrist and he crushes his lips on hers.

* * *

_**I want to thank my friend lovelyme1 and shortnsweet78 for checking this chapter and giving me some great tips to use! I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think of it!**_

_**Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.**_

_**X Nilracmiracle**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Thanks again for your reviews on the last chapter. For me it felt like it was the best chapter but of course the kiss didn't end there. :)_**

**_This is probably the last chapter I upload before my exams, if I have time I will write but I don't promise anything, I hope you all understand that I really have to learn. _**

**_I hope you'll like this chapter!_**

**_X Nilracmiracle_**

* * *

_"There are different rules for reading,_

_For thinking,_

_And for talking._

_Writing blends all three of them."_

_- Mason Cooley_

* * *

**_Not done talking yet_**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_She stands up from the table. ' You can do this Felicity' she thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath she walks to Oliver and with all the courage she has and a red head from blushing she kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls away Oliver is quick to grab her wrist and he crushes his lips on hers._

* * *

They stood there entangled in her kitchen. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his strong, broad arms, around her waist, pulling each other as close as possible. Felicity pulls away breathless and Oliver leans in, softly kissing her forehead. He gives her a light peck on her lips and smiles.

"You should get dressed. Diggle will pick us up in half an hour." Oliver says putting a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Okay," is all Felicity can say. She turns around to go to her bedroom but Oliver pulls her back for one more kiss. This one is sweet, caring and gentle. When he pulls away he looks at her with a gentle smile.

"Now you can go." He says looking proud of what he did.

"Okay then mister Hoodie." Felicity teases him.

He laughs, "Hoodie seriously?!, That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, you are a man so mister would be right and you always wear a hood." Felicity says. "So yes, I think mister Hoodie fits you perfect!" She smiles.

Before Oliver has a chance to reply, Felicity has already left the room to change. He smiles while shaking his head. _"That woman is special,"_ he thinks.

* * *

Oliver decides to call Diggle, so that he can come and pick them up.

"Diggle, this is Oliver. Can you be here in 30 minutes to pick us up?" Oliver asks on the phone.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there." Diggle answers "How did it go, no secret ninja's hiding around a corner?"

Oliver laughs "You listen too much to Felicity these days, Digg. No, everything was safe."

"Yeah you're probably right..." Diggle says chuckling a bit. "I'll be there in 30 minutes." And he hangs up.

* * *

30 minutes later, Felicity, dressed in a simple green blouse with a dark skirt, is sitting on the couch watching Oliver. He is checking the alarm system she has in her house.

Felicity starts thinking about this man who has captured her heart and the two kisses they shared... _"Does it mean anything to him? I mean I am just a simple IT girl that works for him and accidently discovered his secret because he needed some help. Maybe he feels sorry for me or something like that..."_ She decides to just ask him.

"Oliver?" Felicity asks, hesitating.

He looks up from the alarm system. "Yeah, what's wrong?" He asks as soon as he sees the distressed look on her face.

"Well...You know...DID THAT KISS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" She blurts out. "I mean, I know you need my help as mister Hoodie and stuff and I just work for you. Or actually, I work for Walter but he isn't here, so that would mean I work for your mother or maybe I still work for you... "

Oliver interrupts her. "Yes," he declares, still watching her with a grin.

She stops talking and looks at him confused. " What?"

"I said, yes. That kiss absolutely meant something to me." He watches her reaction intently.

She starts to blush and looks at the ground. She can hear Oliver's footsteps coming closer. Her breathing quickens, her heart starts to beat faster and she can feel her pulse racing.

The doorbell rings. Oliver sighs. "Great timing Diggs." he remarks sarcastically. Locking eyes with her, he says, "We will talk later but I didn't regret a thing." He turns around and walks to her white front door and opens it, to find Diggle standing there.

"Hi Diggle!" Felicity says while jumping up from the couch to walk to the door.

"Hey Felicity." Diggle replies.

Looking to Oliver, Diggle asks, "Ready to go?"

"Yes let's go!" Oliver says. "Don't forget your jacket, Felicity."

"Right! Smart idea, Mister Hoodie. Be right back." She runs to her room.

"Mister Hoodie." Diggle questions, trying to hide a smile.

"Don't even think about using that name, ever, again." Oliver threatens.

Diggle is saved by Felicity running back from her room with her jacket already on.

"We do have one small problem, Oliver," Diggle begins to explain, looking a bit worried.

"What's the little problem, Diggle?" Oliver asks, frowning in his direction.

Felicity was standing between them, looking back and forth from Diggle to Oliver. "Why the mysterious faces? What's the tiny, little problem you're talking about, Diggie?" She demands, a bit annoyed that they are talking as if she's not there at all.

Diggle raises an eyebrow at her. "Diggie?" He questions. "He gets the name mister Hoodie, and I get stuck with Diggie." He asks.

"Yes you do! Now back to the subject." Felicity sternly says.

"Yes, Diggie, back to the subject." Oliver teases him.

Diggle glares at him before speaking. "I called the alarm company but they won't be able to install a new alarm today or tomorrow. They have time on Monday."

"Monday?! That's two days away." Felicity says, more to herself than Diggle.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here, on the couch those two days. Nothing is going to happen to you." Oliver assures her.

Felicity, looks up at his handsome face and smiles. "Thanks."

_"Always."_ He replies, smiling down at her.

Diggle clears his throat a bit awkward, interrupting the moment between Oliver en Felicity.

"We should go." He says looking from Oliver to Felicity. They nod and walk out the door. Oliver's hand protectively on Felicity's lower back, leading her to the car.

* * *

_**Comments are always welcome, as you know. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I don't know when the next one will be up.**_

_**And a big thank you to shortnsweet78 for reading my chapter and giving me some great tips!**_

_**And for the guest reviewer that said, veel geluk, I say Dankjewel:). Also for the same guest reviewer, my first language is dutch :)**_

_**Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.**_

_**X Nilracmiracle**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_I don't know how to thank you all enough for your reviews. You guys make my day ;) I also want to thank dreameralways for some great ideas for upcoming chapters!_**

**_Here is the next chapter, I don't know when I will update again because of school. _**

**_Hope you'll like it!_**

**_X Nilracmiracle_**

* * *

_"When we love, we always strive to become better than we are._

_When we strive to become better than we are,_

_Everything around us becomes better too."_

_- Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist_

* * *

**Meeting the queen and speedy**

Felicity and Oliver were sitting in the backseat of Oliver's very expensive car. Diggle was driving them to Oliver's house so he could change in some fresh clothes. Normally Oliver would have gone himself but he didn't want to leave Felicity alone at her apartment. Maybe he was a little bit too overprotective over her, but Felicity didn't seem to mind that.

"Felicity, you're probably going to meet my mother and sister." Oliver starts talking. "Because they most likely are home so..." He trails off looking to his right side at Felicity.

"Meeting your family." Felicity repeats. "I don't think that is a good idea, they are like super rich and neat and I'm just the geeky IT girl...I will just stay in the car." She rambles nervously. "Not that your family wouldn't be nice, of course they are nice, family is always nice. Except my uncle Martin, he isn't that nice."

Oliver laughs out loud, a real laugh. Even Diggle has to chuckle a bit. Felicity stops talking and looks at the two men confused. "What? My uncle Martin isn't that funny is he?" She questions.

"I think it is a little bit funny." Oliver replies. "But stop being nervous my family will love you. Thea will probably start asking questions and she won't stop before she has an answer. And my mom... Yeah I know she'll like you." Oliver's says trying to convince Felicity to meet his family. "Don't worry, they are just a family, like yours. Only not Jewish."

Felicity smiles a bit. "Yeah I'm a little bit disappointed that they don't celebrate chanoeka." She jokes.

Oliver chuckles. "Yea that's too bad."

* * *

A couple of minutes later they arrive at Oliver's house. When the car stops Oliver immediately steps without a word leaving a bewildered Felicity behind. But then Oliver opens the car door for her. She blushes a bit, no men has ever done that for her. Oliver takes her soft, pale hand in his big warm hand and helps her out of the car. Felicity gulps as she sees his house, she can feel her heart beating faster then normal. Oliver sees she is nervous and grabs her hand and gives it a light squeeze. Felicity tries to smile back, but that doesn't really work.

When they walk to the front door of Oliver mansion Diggle asks; "What are you going to say to your family about Felicity? You can't really introduce her as a member of team arrow and bringing a employee with you will raise questions."

Felicity and Diggle both look at Oliver for an answer. "Maybe I should stay in the car, that would make things a lot easier." Felicity says. Oliver grabs her hand a little stronger before saying "Don't worry, I already have a plan." Before Diggle or Felicity have a chance to reply, Oliver has already opened the front door pulling Felicity with him inside.

"Ollie!" They hear somebody yell. When they look up they see Thea coming down the stairs, she runs to Oliver and gives him a hug. After that she looks curious to Felicity. "Who is that, Oliver?" She asks.

"Well I ... I'm..." Felicity stumbles over her words.

"She's my girlfriend, Thea." Oliver says proudly.

Diggle, Felicity and Thea look at him with a shocked expression on their faces. Thea is the first to recover. "Oh well, hi then, I'm Thea Oliver's awesome sister." She says holding a hand out for Felicity.

Felicity snaps out of her trance by a light push from Oliver. "Oh yeah hi, I'm Felicity.." She says shaking Thea's hand.

Just then Oliver's mother Moira Queens comes walking down the stairs. "Hello son." She says giving Oliver a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Good morning Mr. Diggle." She says politely.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen." Diggle replies.

"And who is this, Oliver?" She asks looking at Felicity.

Oliver opens his mouth to speak but then Thea starts talking, "That's Oliver's girlfriend." Thea says. Oliver closes his mouth again. "Thank you Thea." He says glaring at his little sister. "This is Felicity mom." He introduces Felicity proudly.

"Welcome, young lady it's a pleasure to meet you." Moira shakes Felicity's hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Replies Felicity with a smile. After the introducing Moira turns to her son to talk.

"One question Oliver, were where you last night? If you decided not to come home, it would be appreciated if you told. I was worried about you." Moira says to Oliver.

"Ow yeah sorry, I was with Felicity. She was robbed yesterday and that bastard has all her personal information, keys and alarm code." Oliver explains.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Moira asks Felicity with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I am, thanks to you son." Felicity smiles softly at Oliver.

"So, I stayed at Felicity's apartment to make sure nobody would come back." Oliver finished.

"I see, good choice. But next time, a phone call would be nice." Moira says looking at her son.

Oliver nods. "I will."

"So, how long are you two together?" Thea questions curiously, pointing at them.

Felicity starts to blush. "Well.. I... We." She stammers.

"It's all very new." Oliver interrupts Felicity and while he says that he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close. Felicity blushes and looks down. Moira looks at her son with a smile on her face. _"I think she will be good for him."_ She thinks while seeing them together.

"Well." Oliver says before Thea can ask more questions. "I'm going to get changed. Diggle, why don't you show Felicity our living room, I will be right back."

"Of course sir." Diggle answers. Oliver gives Felicity a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back." He whispers in her ear. Then he turns around and starts walking to the stairs. Felicity is still staring, with a surprised look on her face.

"Come." Diggle says leading Felicity to the living room. Unfortunately for Felicity, Thea walks with them.

"So, tell me something more about yourself, you don't look like Oliver's usual girlfriends." Thea questions.

"Ow well, yeah that's right, I'm not really like them." Felicity says. "Not that they are bad or something and then again not that I know I haven't met any of them, so actually I wouldn't know what his girlfriends are." Felicity rambles.

"Do you always start babbling if someone asks you a question?" Thea asks curious. _"I like her, she is good for Oliver and her babbling is kinda funny."_ She thinks.

"Yeah, most of the time, it's my moms fault actually. When she starts talking she doesn't stop. Wow... now it sounds that I hate my mother for her talking... That's not true I love my mother." Felicity starts talking much again.

"Okay okay I get it!" Thea says laughing. "I think we are going to be great friends." Putting an arm around Felicity's shoulder Thea leads her away from the living room. "Diggle, tell Oliver that we're in the sitting room." Thea calls over her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Diggle waits in the living room for Oliver to return.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver questions as soon as he walks in. Diggle looks up from his phone.

"Thea kidnapped her, they're in the sitting room." Diggle answers.

"Ow, that can't be good." Oliver says walking to the sitting room.

"Alright enough girls talk." Oliver says as soon as he walks in. "You are going with me." He says to Felicity. She stands up.

"It was nice talking to you, Thea. I'm sorry to hear about that weird kid, just follow my advice and you will be fine." Felicity says.

"You know what, I think you're right, thanks!" Thea says. She gives Felicity a hug, and it takes a moment for Felicity to realize that she has to hug back. "It was nice meeting you Felicity." Thea smiles.

Oliver puts his arm around Felicity's waist again, leading her away. "Byee!" Felicity waves. Thea waves back. "See you next time!" She calls.

* * *

"So... What did you two talk about?" Oliver asks when they are outside again.

"Ow you know... girls talk, ninja's and make-up." Felicity says with a blank face.

"Ninja's?" Oliver questions, raising an eyebrow at her. Felicity doesn't reply, she only gives him a mysterious smile before stepping in the car.

"So what's on the planning next?" Diggle questions snapping Oliver out of his trance.

"Well, I believe we have to go purse shopping." Oliver replies.

"Oh, that won't be necessary I have enough of those at home." Felicity says. "If you guys don't mind I would rather have some self defend lesson, you know, just in case."

_"Self defend lessons? Not a bad idea, I would sleep much better at night if I know she can take care of herself."_ Oliver thinks. "That's a good idea." Oliver replies. "Can you drive to Verdant?" Oliver asks Diggle.

"Sure." Diggle replies and starts driving.

* * *

**_Sorry for possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. _**

**_I also updated my other Olicity story, _****_'the flu and the toilet'_****_. This was originally a ONE-SHOT, but several people asked for more so I added another chapter. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_X Carlin :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Just thanking all of you for your amazing support for this story isn't enough... So to thank you all I made this chapter a little bit longer than normally :)**_

_**This is the last chapter of this story :(, I was planning on writing more chapters for this one, but the ending seemed so perfect to me that I decided to finish it there. That doesn't mean there can't be a sequel! If you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me ;)**_

_**I hope you like it! and thank you again for all the support!**_

_**x Nilracmiracle**_

* * *

_"The faster I write, the better my output. _

_If I'm going slow, I'm in trouble. _

_It means I'm pushing the words instead of being pulled by them." _

_– Raymond Chandler_

* * *

**The final conversation**

Somewhere around 15 minutes later they arrive at the club Verdant. Oliver steps out his black car and opens the door for Felicity. Stepping out, Diggle begins to talk about their plans for the day.

"So what's the planning of the hood today?" Asks Diggle, opening the door for Felicity and Oliver.

"I haven't planned anything yet, maybe I will hunt down another name tonight but I'm not sure yet. Tommy probably needs me to do some managers work too." Oliver answers typing in the code for the door that leads to the basement or better said the arrow cave. 1-4-1.

"When do you want to do those self defends lessons, Felicity?" Oliver asks walking down the stairs with Felicity walking close behind him.

"Uh, as soon as possible I think." She replies. "That would be the best, you know able to kick some ass... Now it sounds like I'm going to beat everyone up, I didn't mean it like that I would never hurt anyone, well except for the time I pushed my niece when I was little, she fell and well..." Felicity rambles until she sees the faces of Diggle and Oliver, both staring at her, with an amused expression on their faces and there arms crossed over their chests. "Well, that's beside the point." Felicity stops talking.

"You do know that if you want to defend yourself, you have to defend, right? Sometimes that means hurting people to make sure you're safe." Diggle explains carefully not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah, I know that. I rather just don't hurt them." Felicity replies back looking at her shoes.

"Okay then, why don't we train tonight?" Oliver proposes to them. "Then we eat something now and do some Hood work and after that we start you training?"

"Sounds good to me, but I won't be here tonight. I have a date with Carly." Diggle says. "So you'll have to do the training tonight Oliver."

"Sure no problem." He answers looking at Diggle.

"Wait what?!" Felicity says with shock. "No offence but Oliver have you seen yourself." She says pointing her finger at Oliver. "You're like a big piece of muscle, and again no offence, it looks good on you. But one move and you can snap my arm." She explains doing a weird movement with her arms to demonstrate.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." Oliver says reassuring. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, you have one of those faces you know." Felicity says bringing back an old memory of the moment when she said to Oliver for the first time she trusted him. Though, not one of her best moments with Oliver. She can still remember the look on his face when he saw the book and discovered his mother was somehow involved.

"I know." Smiles Oliver, snapping Felicity out of her thoughts. Diggle looks from Felicity to Oliver, feeling like he missed something in the conversation.

"Am I missing something?" He asks.

"Ow, just an inside joke you know." Oliver explains to him, smiling at Felicity.

"Okay, I'm going to start the computer. I updated a lot already, but you're computers need a lot of work, mister." Felicity says walking away from the two men still mumbling to herself. Oliver keeps watching Felicity until he feels Diggle staring at him.

He turns his head and asks; "What?"

"Girlfriend, huh?" Diggle questions, with an amused, expression on his face.

"Yeah, that would be the best cover story, I think." Oliver tries to explain himself or rather defend himself.

"Sure, I mean it would have been weird if you would say that she helps with your computer." Diggle says enjoying, to see Oliver struggle a bit.

"Well, this was the most believable." Oliver says.

"Sure it is." Diggle replies, clearly not believing the lie. But not saying anything about it. He just keeps staring at Oliver with a knowing look in his eyes. Oliver gets annoyed.

"Just spit it out, Diggle." Oliver says a bit annoyed.

"You want to know what I think?" Diggle asks.

"I think I'm about to hear." Oliver replies clearly bored of the conversation.

"I think you wouldn't mind one bit, when Felicity would be your real girlfriend and that this story gives you the chance to be her boyfriend." Diggle declares looking quite proud of his explanation.

"Wha..t ho..w." Oliver struggles for words. "No.. that would be crazy... I don't like anyone." Oliver tries to defend himself by playing innocent. But Diggle just keeps staring at him with the same face as earlier. Oliver gives up. "Okay, maybe you're right." He admits, ending the conversation before walking to the computer where Felicity is sitting.

"Alright while you two love birds keep staring at each other, I'm going to get us some lunch." Diggle speaks looking at them with a slight smirk on his face. Felicity begins to blush and immediately looks down. Oliver clears his throat uncomfortable.

"See you later!" Diggle calls walking up the stairs to get some lunch and maybe have a small conversation with Carly about those two.

"So, here we are.." Felicity says, turning around in her chair.

"Yes, we are." Oliver answers. There is a really awkward tension in the room at the moment. "Well, I'm going to do some training." Oliver says trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yes, do that, I'm going to crack some FBI stuff on the computer." Felicity answers happy that Oliver broke the awkward tension in the room. She turns around in her chair and starts typing quickly. Her pink colored nails clicking on the keyboard of her computer.

While waiting on an update, Felicity looks at her Facebook page. She has some messages from her colleagues at Queens Consolidated, asking where she is. She sighs, explaining that she is fired isn't going to be easy. While scrolling down her eye falls on a picture. A picture of her and Oliver this morning. She was wearing some dark jeans with a red jacket, her blond curly hair in a ponytail while Oliver was wearing a dark blue shirt, some lighter blue jeans and his brown jacket. Oliver's hand is resting on her back, leading her to his black, very expensive car. She reads the text above the picture; _'Has Oliver Queen, found his queen?'._ "What.." she murmurs to herself, reading the article.

_This morning Oliver Queen was spotted walking from an unknown building with a unknown women, he was leading the blond beauty to his car. It seems that he spend the night at her building, raising questions. Is this women another one night stand of the playboy billionaire or has Oliver Queen finally found the one?_

She opens another article to read. Her eyes scanning the pages.

_Earlier this day, a blond young and perky woman was spotted by our photographer walking side by side with Oliver Queen. Who earlier this year returned from the dead, found by fisherman on an isolated island. There were rumors' Oliver Queen changed from a playboy billionaire to a man. And for many these rumor are confirmed. Oliver Queen walking with a woman that looks very different from is normal one night stands, makes people wonder. Did he really change? A couple of week ago, Oliver Queen was seen with the same woman on a fundraising event, were the Queen family sponsored an expensive piece of jewelry. Does this mean that this particular woman isn't just a one night stand?_

"Oh god..." Felicity says, still to herself. Oliver looks up from his push-ups as he hears Felicity's talking. He stands up and walks to the IT geek.

"What's wrong?" He says.

"AAahh!" Felicity squeaks holding her hand over her chest. "Stop doing that, not all people have a ninja hearing you know."

"Sorry." Oliver says, while trying to look over her shoulder. "What's that." He frowns seeing the article.

"Ow nothing!" Felicity replies, holding her hands on the screen. "Just, go on with your training, there is nothing to see here."

Oliver grabs Felicity's hands and holds them in the air while reading the article. After he finishes reading it he releases her hands.

"They think I'm your secret girlfriend." Felicity says, looking a bit uncomfortable with Oliver's silence. "Which obviously isn't true, I mean we both know that." She says laughing a bit nervous. "That would be so weird, you and me. Not that I don't want that, you're you you know." She rambles.

"Felicity?" He says.

"Yes." She replies turning her chair so she can look at him.

"We didn't finish that conversation from this morning." Oliver says. "And I want to finish that."

"euhh okay... sure." Felicity answers nervously. Oliver takes Felicity's hand and leads her to the couch. Felicity sits down and Oliver sits next to her, not letting go of her hand.

"So..." Felicity says.

"You asked me if that kiss meant anything to me, and I said yes." Oliver starts looking Felicity in het eyes. "And that hasn't changed."

Felicity blushes and looks down. Oliver puts his hand gently under her chin and makes sure that Felicity looks him in the eyes.

"So, what does this mean?" Felicity questions, still blushing madly.

"It means that I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." Oliver replies, nervously waiting for an answer.

Felicity gulps. _"Oliver Queen, as my boyfriend... Why would he choose me, I'm just a geeky IT girl..."_ Felicity thinks.

Oliver is still looking at her, waiting for an answer. Hoping on a yes. He can see that she is thinking hard, because she makes this cute little movement with her nose when she thinks.

"W..h.. why me?" She asks. _"Why would Oliver Queen want her, she looks nothing like his other girlfriends. She isn't rich or anything. The only thing she is experienced at is computers and videogames." _She thinks.

"Why not, you're beautiful, your brave, smart, different..." Oliver trails off.

"Different? What do you mean by that? Is that a good or a bad thing?" Felicity questions.

"It's a good thing, believe me. You're not like other girls, you come up for yourself and you're not afraid to be yourself and I admire you for that. You don't care what other people think, you don't care about money. The only thing you care about is a persons heart." Oliver replies. "And that's something what makes you a wonderful person."

"Oh well thank you." Felicity thanks him. "That was very nice of you..."

"So?" Oliver questions Felicity. Felicity looks him in the eyes and for the first time in her life, she is going to listen to her heart.

Felicity's soft, pink lips cover Oliver warm lips. His broad strong hands, pulling her face closer to his. Her hands gripping his shirt tightly. The kiss is different, just like the way Felicity is different. It's slow, gentle and filled with love. Oliver pulls back to ask; "Is that a yes?"

She looks at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears and love.

"_Yes_." Felicity answers before kissing him again.

* * *

**_The End_**

_In brief, I spend half my time trying to learn the secrets of other writers - to apply them to the expression of my own thoughts. Shirley Ann Grau_

_**I read this quote and felt like I should share it with you. I want to thank you all so much for supporting this story! Also to other writers, who write Arrow stories, a big thank you. Reading your work is an example of what there is to learn for me. So thank you!**_

_**Don't forget to read my other Olicity stories, I just uploaded a new one called **__**'Somebody to care about'**__**, about episode 1x21 'The Undertaking'**_

_**This is the last chapter of this story. I felt like it should end here, maybe if I have some ideas I will make a sequel, for now I hope you enjoyed reading this story. To all those who reviewed and read thank you! **_


End file.
